wdydfandomcom-20200214-history
Techy
Story The Origin of Techy AKA: Quest for Kongregation Early Adventures Techy's story started off with him standing atop the small mountains, a little ways away from his home in a small house with his family in a small town included with a general shop, a bar, and a few more small houses. He then proceeded to go fishing, and succeeded by snatching up a blotch of seaweed. After grabbing his one-time Horizon Scanner, Techy oversaw a horse-drawn chariot, occupied by two guards. He then hatched a plan involving his only three objects: his trusty pickaxe, his fishing rod, and the small scrap of seaweed. His original plan was supposed to consist of him hooking his seaweed onto his fishing rod's line and use the seaweed to blind the first guard, and to kill the second guard with his pickaxe. Sadly, he miserably failed and ended up leading the seaweed to the first guard's mouth, which the guard then gladly ate. Luckily, the seaweed began to rot while in Techy's inventory, thus leading the guard to be in a Poisoned state. As the second guard rushed to aid the other guard, Techy went to accomplish his main objective: snatch the chariot. But, luck was not on his side, as the horses galloped far away, and nobody ever heard of them again. The Journey to The Happy Tree Forest After feeling bad for not gaining anything from that mini adventure, Techy went home. Except, there was no home left for him when he arrived back in the Small Town. Oddly enough, his whole town was ablaze and there was nothing left in his home but an empty vodka bottle,a Backpack and a Silver Family Relic. Techy left his hometown by following the road until he reached a fork in the road with a sign pointing to the right the Cave of Spookiness and to the left the Happy Tree Forest. Techy then headed towards the latter and on the way met Jason, a blonde Human Mage who wanted to join his party. Techy, being the kind soul he is, then brutally murdered and took his pointy blue hat. Techy then leveled up and headed to a nearby village. There he was captured by giants but freed himself by smashing the old empty vodka bottle and cutting the rope that suspended him. Techy landed near a giant apple bush and ate one to replenish HP and inventoried 2 more. At the entrance to Happy Tree Forest, Techy was greeted by a shadowy dwarf ninja merchant. The two dwarves traded The Blue Hat for Leather Boots. Techy then saw a homeless man begging for food and money. Techy, being the kind soul he is, mugged the man for a map he had. The map told Techy the location of a human scientist's laboratory inside the Happy Tree. Techy then entered the Tree. Once he stepped into the tree an automatic elevator activated and took Techy to The Scientist. The Scientist then offered a trip to anywhere in the world if he agreed to test out his cannon/glider device that he accidentally built too small. Techy decided to test it for him but accidentally blasted off the mainland to an island. I'm on a Boat! After crashing on the beach he inventoried the wrecked glider and proceeded to circle the island finding a small camp, with the creator's skull and a note written in an alternate language. Techy decided to store the note in his inventory. He then craft a raft by using the glider wings as a sail, and the wood from a sign announcing the place as "The Rockless Island" as the base. Techy sailed out to sea on his makeshift raft when suddenly he was struck by a pirate ship that hates fashionable clothing and tore off Techy's shirt's sleeves. and destroyed Techy's raft. At the last moment he made a miraculous recovery and grabbed a nearby anchor chain. Techy looked through the pirate ship's window to see inside but he couldn't look through the darkness. Techy started climbing the Anchor Chain but his hand slipped and Techy plunged into the ocean. Luckily the pirates had been fishing and had tossed over a giant net that Techy climbed back up. After examining the area, Techy realized that he was alone on the boat, with no people, no steering wheel, and no pudding. He went belowdeck and found the skeletal remains of a dwarven barbarian who was holding a note. The dwarf skeleten was wearing a hat that was too heavy for Techy to take with him so Techy instead read the note he had in his hand. The note was in dwarven so he could read it, but it made no sense to him. He decided to keep it with him anyway. Techy then started to leave the oddly deserted pirate ship when suddenly the skeleten became animated. Being the kind soul that he is, Techy smashed his pickaxe through the dwarven skeletens skull and into the wall. Unfortunately Techy's pickaxe had pierce through the entire hull and the Pirate ship started to fill with water. Techy quickly ascended to the deck, then the crow's nest in order to stay dry. Even though it was sinking, the ship carried on forward inching itself to land. After a suitable while Techy had finally reached land. The Trial and Execution of Techy Wurm First Techy took a map from a box labeled, "Hoodoo Island Maps" which he assumed were maps of this island considering it had Hoodoos in the distance. Techy headed to the palace, which was locked so instead he headed to the weapon/armor shop. With no money, he was unable to decide what to sell/buy and went back to the palace. The heat was getting to Techy even though he took his hat off and he quickly fell asleep. Techy had a strange dream where something blasted him with a spell. The dream was interrupted by a blow horn. When he awoke his hat contained some money and the gate to the palace was open. Techy tried to make a quick buck by begging for money, but he was quickly shooed out by a guard who pointed to a sign that said begging was prohibited. So Techy, being a smart, intelligent, calm sould, brutally murdered the guard by stabbing his pickaxe through his chest. Needless to say, Techy was arrested on the spot, thrown in jail, and was scheduled to be executed in 2 days. Techy walked over to his cell mate, a pirate. Techy, being the cold, merciless, alpha male, asked him if he wanted to join his party. They both then got tired and decided to sleep on it. Techy had another dream where a disembodied head told him he was coming for him. The pirate woke Techy up and told him his name was Jack and that he wouldn't join his party, but they could work together to break out. Techy used his high Charisma to lure the elf guard over to his cell, then Jack grabbed him, and took his keys. The guard was soon knocked out by Jack and Jack and Techy were freed. Techy and Jack headed for the dining..rum. Techy and Jack then backtracked to the bathroom. There he examined a box containing some Troll Rats. Techy climbed the box to the window but they were 30 meters high. He then took the box and released the Troll Rats into the Dining..Rum. The infestation alarm activated and all the guards left for the local bar. Techy killed a rat to level up. They both then left the steel palace. The duo separated, Jack for the port, and Techy for a Brewery. After getting drunk on alchohal and fighting a candy troll with a scribble sword having hallucinations do to his alcohol level. When Techy awoke he was... ON A BOAT! He then vomited losing half his HP. And then it ended. What Do You Do? In Disguise Category:Characters Category:Main Characters